


Does A Body Good

by Wyndewalker



Series: Different Perceptions [7]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra's conversation with the rug cleaners the next morning puts naughty thoughts in the boys' heads. Direct sequel to Stud-Puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does A Body Good

Vin rolled over onto his right side waking as he realized he was alone in bed. A quick look around told him Ezra wasn't in the room, nor did it sound like he was in the bathroom. Slipping out of bed, he grabbed a pair of Ezra's silk pajama bottoms out of the armoire and pulled them on. Really gotta bring some clothes over one of these days, he thought to himself. More often than not lately he spent the night at Ezra's then woke early to return to his apartment in Purgatorio so he could change for work. Funny though how on weekends they usually ended up at his place.

Leaving the bedroom, he heard a voice in the kitchen. He absently rubbed at the bite mark on his shoulder as he moved down the short hallway. Vin grinned remembering Ezra's possessiveness last night and the hard, almost brutal, way he'd been taken. A flush of desire went through him settling into a warm feeling in his stomach. He should let Ezra top more often. He found the Southerner in the kitchen standing at the counter. The phone was tucked between his shoulder and his ear as he fixed two cups of coffee.

"Yes, it's an emergency. I'm having a dinner party this evening and I accidentally spilled my protein drink on the rug. It has left an unsightly stain. When? 12:30? That will be fine. Someone will be here to let you in. Thank you." Hanging up the phone, Ezra sighed as Vin wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and nuzzled his neck.

"Mornin', Vin."

"Morning, Ez. Protein drink, huh?" Vin asked with a grin, delighting in the flush that crept over his beloved's body.

"Ejaculate is said to be quite full of protein," he returned with his own grin. Ezra turned so that he was facing Vin and leaned in for a long passionate morning kiss. Slipping his hands beneath the waistband of the pajama bottoms Vin had borrowed, he cupped the round flesh, squeezing and kneading it.

Vin moaned into the Southerner's mouth. He pulled away with a low growl. "You want a protein drink, I'll give ya one."

He playfully bucked his hips against Ezra eliciting a gasp and a groan. Ezra grasped Vin's hips and turned them both around so that Vin was now the one leaning back against the counter. "I'll bet it's my favorite flavor too."

The playful leer on his beloved's face had Vin's breathing coming in short pants. He moaned as Ezra slowly kissed and licked his way down his chest. Ezra knelt in front of him, hands on the waist of the tented pants, tonguing his bellybutton. Just when he thought Ezra was going to make him come from that alone his beloved pulled away and gently eased the pants down over his erection. He trembled when Ezra grasped his stiff manhood, squeezing lightly, as he buried his nose in the thick path of hair at his groin. Ezra inhaled deeply loving this pure scent of Vin, his tracker, his beloved.

He pulled away rubbing his thumb over the nearly purple tip. He raised his gaze to meet Vin's passion glazed eyes, holding it as he leaned forward once more and swiped his tongue over the purple flesh. Ezra saw Vin's eyes roll into the back of his head and for a brief moment he thought the man was going to pass out. There was a barely audible, "God, Ezra," before those dark blue eyes opened again.

"Mmmm. It is my favorite flavor. Pure Vinilla." Ezra watched his lover struggle to say something but the only sound that emerged was a ragged groan. Chuckling, he bent to the rigid flesh before him. This time he started at the base, laving every inch like a living lollipop. Moving down the shaft, he nibbled on the silken flesh, just enough to make Vin whimper, before soothing it with his tongue. The ball sacs were given a thorough tongue bath as well. Vin automatically moved his legs further apart to give Ezra better access. He happily took advantage of it swiping his tongue over Vin's puckered entrance several times. Ezra pulled away though. That wasn't the prize he sought that morning.

Once more he gripped Vin's cock in his hand, stroking and squeezing it while he sucked lightly on just the head. He pulled his mouth away briefly to wet two fingers. Slipping them between Vin's legs, he returned to suckling on the rigid flesh. His fingers traced the crackline before swirling around the tight entrance. As he took more of Vin into his mouth he slipped his finger into the first knuckle. Moving in tandem, he slowly sucked Vin down to the root as he finger fucked him until the tracker was a mindless quivering mass thrusting his hips between the two sensations. Taking Vin in as deeply as he could, Ezra brushed his fingers against that small nub of pleasure once, twice, three times.

Vin howled in ecstasy, his fingers tangling and clutching at Ezra's hair as his hips bucked and jerked shooting his seed down his beloved's willing throat. Several long seconds after he ran dry his hips continued to make small bucking movements and Ezra suckled at his softening flesh. Finally Ezra released him, allowing him to slide to the ground in a boneless heap. He drew Ezra to him for a hard kiss, enjoying the taste of himself on his beloved's lips.

After a moment Vin turned Ezra around so that he was sitting on the floor between Vin's spread legs, leaning back against him. Vin wrapped his arms around his beloved Southerner, once again nuzzling at his throat. Peeking over Ezra's shoulder, he grinned at the sight of the tented pajama bottoms. "Hmmm. Seems ta me someone's lookin' for some attention."

"Mayhaps. What kind of attention were you thinking of?" Ezra asked with a contented sigh, turning his head so he could nibble on the ear so close to him.

"Thought ya might like the hands on kinda approach," Vin murmured slipping his hand beneath the silk fabric. Ezra gasped when Vin's hand closed around him.

"Hands on is good," he managed to mutter. "Hands on is very good."

"Good? I think we need to move it up a notch to great," Vin teased, pushing down Ezra's pants and adding his other hand. Ezra made a move to grab Vin's hands but he brushed him off. "Uh-uh. No touching."

Reluctant, Ezra complied, gripping Vin's thighs instead as they cradled him. Nibbling on his beloved's neck, Vin moved one hand down to cup Ezra's balls while stroking the rigid cock with just his fingertips. Ezra gasped and trembled at the feel of those calloused fingers moving over his smooth flesh. The sharp contrast in textures sent spikes of pleasure throughout his body. He whimpered and moaned at the feel of Vin's agile fingers gliding up and down his length, slowly stroking him. Ezra bit his lower lip to keep from crying out when Vin brushed a thumb over his swollen tip. He'd already closed his eyes to block out the erotic sight of Vin's hands moving over his flesh. He shuddered at the feel of Vin's breath so close to his ear, the Texas drawl sending shivers throughout his body.

"Do you like that, Ez? Do you like the way my hand feels wrapped around your stiff cock?"

Ezra nodded not trusting his voice.

"Uh-uh. You have to say it. You have to tell me how it feels, what you want. I want to hear that sweet Georgia accent. Do you like my hand on your cock?"

"Oh Gawd, yes, Vin," Ezra finally gasped out.

"Good. What else do you like? What do you want me to do to you?" Vin waited a moment. When he didn't get a verbal answer he stilled his hands. Ezra whimpered at the loss.

"Tell me what you want, babe, or I'll think you don't want me touching you."

"No!" Ezra's eyes flew open. He turned a little so he could see Vin's face. "I want you to touch me. Please don't stop."

"Tell me."

"I...I want you to stroke and squeeze me. I like the feel of your calluses against my skin. It makes...it makes me want to shudder."

Vin put actions to Ezra's words, stroking and squeezing the hard flesh. He alternated between a tight stroke with his whole hand and just brushing his fingertips up and down the full length. The feel of Ezra writhing in pleasure against him was making him hard again, but he ignored it. This was about giving Ezra pleasure. Lifting his other hand he let it drift slowly up the flat stomach, tracing a path over the smooth skin. He paused once at a scar on Ezra's side. A knife wound that had been intended for JD only Ezra had taken it instead. He ran his fingers over it in a light caress before moving up to the soft nipples. He swirled a finger around one dusky nub, grinning at Ezra's moan.

"Good Lord, Vin. I think you're trying to kill me." Ezra gasped out. Vin just grinned and bent his head to nibble some more on the Southerner's neck. Feeling bolder, Ezra said, "Vin?"

"Tell me what you want, babe."

"Brush your thumb over the tip..."

"Like this?"

"God, yes," Ezra hissed, arching into the touch, his own fingers tightly gripping Vin's thighs. "Again."

Vin willingly complied, stroking the shaft after. He continued with the motion delighting in Ezra's moans and whimpers. Ezra was beginning to hump Vin's fist, oblivious to the effect it was having on Vin's own erection.

"Oh God, darlin'. Harder. Please harder."

He stroked and squeezed his beloved's rigid manhood harder and faster, his heart singing at the term of affection. Ezra had never called him anything but Vin or Mr. Tanner. Ezra was getting close, they could both feel it.

Suddenly Ezra grabbed the hand pinching his nipples and brought it up to his mouth, sucking on two fingers. He then pushed Vin's hand down between his legs as he whimpered, "Please, Vin. I need you inside me now. Please."

"Anything for you, babe," Vin murmured capturing his lips for a kiss. No sooner than he'd slipped one finger into the tight opening Ezra was shouting out his release.

"Oh God, Vin, darlin'," he cried, head thrown back against Vin's shoulder, hips thrusting between the tight fist and invading finger. His erection pulsed, pumping out his thick seed onto his chest and Vin's hand. He barely felt it when Vin bit his shoulder, Vin's hips thrusting against him and the warm fluids spurting between them as the sharpshooter came too.

They sat slumped together for a while, panting to catch their breath. When he could breathe normally again Vin leaned back taking Ezra with him, cradling him in his arms. He pressed several light kisses on the pale shoulder and neck in front of him. Another moment passed before Vin chuckled.

Ezra cracked open an eye but didn't bother turning his head to look at his tracker. His accent was thick and drowsy when he spoke, "Somethin' amusin' you?"

"Jes' seem ta recall bein' in this position before."

The Southerner tilted his head to the side to frown at his lover. "Y'all sure about that? We've nevah done it in the kitchen before."

Vin laughed and kissed him. "An' this won't be the last time either."

"You are tryin' to kill me, darlin'," Ezra groaned, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Not yet. I'm not done having my wicked way with you yet. I was talkin' bout me sitting here with my pants around my ankles and you with yours hanging off your hips."

"Were you pleased?"

"Oh yeah, babe. This is one very pleased Texan."

"Good. Then who gives a damn about what state our attire ends up in, darlin'."

"I sure don't." Vin pressed another kiss to the sweet spot behind Ezra's ear, guaranteed to make him purr. "I like it when you do that."

"Hmm? Do what?"

"Call me darlin'."

"I wasn't aware that I was."

"Well, ya did and I liked it."

"Then I shall make sure I do so more often."

"Good."

Several more minutes passed as they sat there contentedly.

"Mr. Larabee will be calling soon."

"Yep. 'Spose we should get ourselves inta work."

"It might be the prudent thing to do."

"Sides, my ass is gettin' cold."

"We can't have that now, can we?"

"Nope. Any ideas on how to warm it up?"

"Oh, I have a few ideas. The first of which requires returning to the bedroom."

"Sounds good ta me."

Pulling up his pants, Ezra got to his feet and out of the way so that Vin could as well. Once they were both standing Ezra wrapped his arms around Vin's waist again, wrinkling his nose a little at the realization that they were both sticky. Vin just grinned and kissed him, a long hot open-mouthed kiss. Breaking off the kiss, Ezra rested his head on Vin's shoulder. "I think it is time that you considered leaving at least one change of clothes here. You have to leave far too early in the mornin'."

"You sure, Ez?" Vin looked down at his beloved who was falling asleep again standing up.

"Um-hmm. It's not like you're moving in. It'll make things easier when you spend the night."

"You just don't want to get up so early."

"Maybe I just want more time with you."

"Uh-huh," Vin smiled, brushing his hand over Ezra's cheek. "Think it's time ta get cleaned up, you back inta bed and me on my way to Purgatorio."

"If you have to."

"Yeah, I have to. Unless you want ta explain ta Chris why I'm late?"

"Not yet, Vin. Please?"

"It's all right, babe. I ain't tryin' ta pressure you. Jes' thought I'd ask."

"I'm just not ready, Vin."

"I understand. It's okay. We do this at whatever speed ya want to go."

"Thank you."

"Welcome. Now, come on. I've gotta get dressed." Vin gently disentangled himself from Ezra's grip, grabbed his mug of lukewarm coffee from the counter and headed back to the bedroom. Ezra followed, sipping from his own mug, thinking up excuses for Vin to give to Chris when he detained him a while longer.

 

Fini


End file.
